Cloud management systems provide the ability to build secure, multi-tenant clouds by pooling virtual infrastructure resources into virtual datacenters and exposing them to tenants through Web-based portals and programmatic interfaces as a fully-automated, catalog-based service. Further, the cloud management systems may use a virtual edge gateway appliance for providing network address translation (NAT), firewall, dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP), virtual private network (VPN), load balancer, and other gateway services or network functions to the virtual datacenters assigned to the tenants. The virtual edge gateway appliance is typically created for a virtual datacenter with one or more external networks. Existing method may try to place the virtual edge gateway appliance on one or more host computing systems in the cloud management systems as per its compute, storage and network requirements. While the external network requirements are known, there can be one or more internal networks which may not exist today but can connect to the virtual edge gateway appliance in future.
The internal network, for example, an organization virtual datacenter network allows virtual machines within an organization to communicate with each other and also can be connected to the external network to provide external connectivity such as interne connectivity or connectivity to the tenant's organization through other means. When such a new network is connected to the virtual edge gateway appliance, the virtual edge gateway appliance may need to be migrated to an appropriate one or more host computing systems to provision the new network. This migration may not be feasible at run time as it would disrupt the network traffic passing through the virtual edge gateway appliance.